


Play With Me

by Haze_z



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Slapping, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haze_z/pseuds/Haze_z
Summary: Tetsuro Kuroo is a devious and playful partner, always scheming to test the waters. What is he up to now?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This concept ran away from me, but I just had to get it out in one sitting.  
> Yagami Yato inspired, of course. Love her. Love Kuroo. Love YOU, for reading. <3

Hearing a faint rattle of metal behind the door, your heart sank deep into your chest. _What the hell.._ Your pulse grew stronger, spreading to your ears as your right hand shakily grabbed the handle. _Pull it together.. Fuck. Something probably just fell off the dresser, that’s all._ Clutching your house keys between the index and middle finger on your left hand, the nicked edge pointed away from your knuckles-- just in case. With a forced breath, you found the courage to open the door. 

There weren’t many things that could shock you in your own bedroom, a mundane sight on any other occasion. This, however, was an unexpected surprise. Your boyfriend, Tetsuro Kuroo, laid out across your bed with his arms bound above his head, tangled in the sheets.

“God, fucking--” The rattling continued, handcuffed wrists knocking into one another against the headboard. “--Ha.. Oh, you’re home..” An eyes-squinting smile grew on his face, trying to regain composure after you’ve witnessed his struggle. 

After placing the keys on the dresser, you warily approached the foot of your bed. “Mmhmm, I am home..” Your tone was suspicious, for good reason. This man has a habit of deception, in the kindest of terms. “What are you doing?” Your head tilted slightly as your arms crossed over your chest, an attempt at nonchalance while you scanned the sight in front of you. Naked and panting, if you hadn’t just seen his frustration, you would’ve thought you were interrupting something. 

Kuroo pressed his chest forward, adjusting his position on the bed. His movements dragged the sheets down his hips, draping casually between his thighs. “I wanted to surprise you, Chibi-chan..” His voice lowered as he locked you into his gaze. “Like what you see?” Your eyes followed his, traveling down his body. The muscles twitched subtly, surely worn and sore from his match earlier that afternoon. 

You did your best to put on a brave face, embarrassed to feel your nipples hardening against your shirt. Not wanting to give him that satisfaction, you tighten the grip of your arms across your chest. “I..” Your breath caught in your throat. _Why am I nervous?_ “You’re handcuffed.” _Fucking obviously. Why did I say that?_

“Perceptive as ever.” His smirk was damning, knowing he had you. “I thought we could play a little game.” Oh, how he loved his games. “Don’t you want to play?” You watched him roll his hips, teasing the view of his growing cock underneath the sheets. “Play with me.” 

Your body reacts before your mind, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed at his side. Grazing your hand up his bare leg from his shin, you can feel the efforts of all his hard work, tenderly gripping your fingers into his inner thigh. “What do I do?” The question spilled out just above a whisper. Seeing him so open and vulnerable, it felt like touching him for the first time. Massaging gently, your hand inched closer to the heat emanating beneath the sheets.

A low hum radiated from behind his lips as his eyes closed for a moment, enjoying your exploration. He sucked in a breath as he opened them, taking in the hunger reflected in your expression as you stared down at his covered cock. It jerked towards you, desperate to be touched. “Stroke it for me..” His voice was headier than either of you anticipated. “You know how I like it..” Flicking your eyes upward to meet his, you noticed his usual cat-like slits, dilated and dark as he watched you. Only Kuroo could make you feel like his prey, while being chained to your bed.

Unable to stop yourself, you grasped him through the sheet, denying him the contact he so eagerly craved. _Even through the fabric, he’s throbbing.._ Having this power over him at your fingertips gave you a rush of confidence, arousal pooling in your lower abdomen. Tightening your grip, you slowly stroked along his length, rubbing the heel of your palm against the tip. Toying with him only heightened his senses-- He wanted so much more. “Please..” A whimper escaped him without his consent.

“What was that?” You feigned innocence, curious to see how far his game would take him. Squeezing tighter, you stopped your movements. “I didn’t hear you..” The gap between your bodies started to close as you leaned forward, your free hand running up his abs, over his pecs. “Speak up, baby.” Suddenly you found yourself wrapping fingers around his throat, applying enough pressure to conjure another whimper. _God.._

“I.. said.. please..” His words staggered between ragged breaths. The sound of metal shaking reminded you of his position-- bound and unable to touch you. With every passing second, it became clear that he wants to see what you’re capable of doing to him. “Keep.. going..” 

“Why should I?” Your words fell flat against his ear. “I could just hold you like this.. Don’t you like it?” Both the hand around his throat and the one around his cock constricted, causing his hips to buck upward. You couldn’t help but notice a small amount of saliva leaking down his chin, mouth parted into a lazy smile. _He looks so pretty like this.._

A glaze lacquered over Kuroo’s eyes, lids growing heavy. “I do.. I love.. I need.. more.. I’ll.. I’ll do.. anything.. please..” Seeing him fluster under your touch made your sex ache for him. Your need to watch him come undone became a fixation. Without warning, you started to stroke him vigorously through the sheet. “F-FUCK--” His body jolted, straining his arms above his head. Alternating between pressures, you urged him closer and closer to the edge. “Chi.. Chibi-chan.. I want.. to cum.. to cum for.. you..” 

You could tell by the gravel in his voice that he was on the verge of blacking out. It was a feeling you were all too familiar with being the usual recipient of this treatment. Seemingly out of the kindness of your heart, you released your hold on his throat. Frantic and wild sounds choked out of him, only to be silenced by a slap across his cheek. His cock felt hotter in your grasp, the sheet clinging tightly as you worked him over.“Is that what you want? Yeah?” Another slap. “You’re gonna cum for me?” Another. _Such a good boy.._ “Make a mess of the sheets, baby.. Cum.. _Now.”_ Metal clanged against the headboard as his body thrashed to find yours.

You allowed a strangled moan to echo before clashing your lips to his, swallowing every cry that tried to escape. His pulsing cock burned into your hand, cum soaking through the fabric. It took a few moments of waiting until the heavy exhales through his nose subsided before you let go of him, placing soft kisses against his reddened cheek. You left a final kiss on the tip of his nose before unclasping the cuffs and watched him rub his now chafed wrists.

Deciding to get Kuroo a glass of water, a gesture always extended to you after one of your sessions, you stood up from the bed. “I’ll go get you some wa--”

Before you could take a single step, a strong force grabbed your arm, whipping your body around to pin you down on your stomach. One skillful hand swiftly cuffed your wrists behind your back while the other pressed your face into the cum drenched sheets. Your heart pounded as harshly as when you first heard the metal rattle behind your door. 

“Ooh, did you think we were done, Chiiibi-chan?” A dark laugh plagued your ears. “It’s my turn.”


End file.
